Not Even a Moment
by The Great NeoDragon
Summary: (Anime) Meta-Knight remniscences about the one person that he loves yet could never have.


****

Not Even a Moment

Standing on the roof of King Dedede's castle, I gazed up into the midnight sky. The stars shine brightly, little indicators of the billions of other universes that surround this small world. I have seen many of these worlds, have met many of their people as war often required travel. Many females have also crossed my path. However, never had any of my interactions of them ended with anything more than an acquaintanceship. I do have the impression that if I wanted more, it would have been granted. Yet none of these females ever stirred my emotions, and I am not the type to just have a casual fling. So I left them alone.

I have been told that, with my caliber as a knight, I could have any woman I so desire. It is ironic, really. The only girl I've ever loved manages to be the one that I could never have. Intelligent, strong-willed, gentle, all of the traits I admire and strive to achieve are demonstrated so magnificently in such a beautiful young girl. As much as I yearn to tell her, to show her how much I've grown to adore her, my affections would do nothing more than destroy her.

It had been five years since I first arrived here, in Cappytown. Although I was knight in considerable regard throughout the war, somehow Dreamland had been spared the ravages of battle and its inhabitants knew nothing about me. That placed me in the best possible scenario, as it allowed me to blend in well with the civilians. My soldiers and I had immediately gone to the castle and offered our services as King Dedede's body guards. That night, as I explored the castle for the first time in order to get my bearings, was where I first met her. She had been a small child then, and paid me little heed. I had returned her aloofness, never really taking notice of her…until Kirby arrived.

She took the young star warrior under her wing, and made it her business to protect him. Despite all of the monsters and the danger they brought with them, she placed herself in danger by remaining close to him. For that I had begun to respect her. Never did it cross my mind that my approbation for her would grow into a love that I currently can no longer deny.

"Meta-Knight?" despite the unmistakable voice, I was startled. Under normal circumstances, my acute hearing could pick up approaching footsteps. I whirled around to see the object of my thoughts standing by door. She was in her pajamas, with her long hair loose and cascading down her shoulders to the center of her back.

"What are you doing up so late, Tiff?" I ask softly.

"I couldn't sleep," she said with a sigh. In her arms she held a book, "So I tried to read this…but I can't understand it. It's so frustrating…"

"Let me see it," She handed the book to me. Glancing through it, I couldn't help but chuckle. The book was way too advanced for one of Tiff's age, a normal child would be crazy to even try to read it. But, of course, she was anything but a normal child. I sat down on the cold stone floor and motioned for her. "This book is very advanced, I can see why you're having trouble with it. Come here, I'll explain it to you."

She obeyed, sitting down next to me and looking down at the book. As I opened it and explained to her the different proverbs that the story uses and their meanings, I couldn't help but admire her curiosity and want to learn. How ironic, that such a young girl could possess such mature mentality. She possessed a vast amount of wisdom that lacked so incredibly in the other cappies. Her parents should be proud.

An hour or so had passed. I was absent-mindedly explaining one of the scenes and the meaning behind the author's words, when I suddenly felt a small weight on my shoulder. It turned to look and saw that, despite her determination, exhaustion won over her senses and carried her to the oblivion of sleep. Her head rested on my unarmored shoulder. My heart swelled and my breath was caught. She looked beautiful, the moonlight bathing her in its gentle glow. Indeed I loved her, more than anything. More than life itself.

However, no matter how much I try to argue that her mentality surpasses her physical age, she was still a child. The girl still possessed the innocence of her youth, and I would be a monster to try to take that away from her. I loved her, and because of this, I will not pursuit her. Although I could never have her, I will at least provide her with security, guidance and friendship. Forever I will watch over her, and make sure that nothing will ever take her innocence away. 

A soft yawn managed to escape me. Despite my growing weariness, I sat perfectly motionless, the book still partially open in my frigid grasp. As the night progressed, sleep continually threatened to pull me into peaceful oblivion, but I fought it. In a few blissful hours it will be morning, and it will be another day.

Another day of protecting Kirby. 

Another day of eavesdropping on the King, and protecting from the very monsters he summons.

Another day of watching over Tiff and the other children.

The chances for a recurrence of tonight are horrifically low and, despite my exhaustion, I vowed not to let sleep deny me a single moment.

Not even a moment. 

__

Author's Notes: For the longest time, I've been trying to figure out a way to hook up Tiff and Meta-Knight without making the latter a pedophile. I always thought that they would be so cute together, since they obviously like each other (MK especially seems to like Tiff.) However, there was no decent way to bring them together. Even if I made the story take place years after the anime, AKA making Tiff a legal adult, Meta-Knight is still an old man. So I eventually came up with this story. It's sad yet sweet, the love that can never be because NeoDragon can't figure out a way to hook them up. O.o

Scary fact - For some reason, as I wrote this story I've been compelled to listen to Barbara Streisand's Wind Beneath My Wings. O.o


End file.
